


Inflicting

by gooberAscendant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooberAscendant/pseuds/gooberAscendant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt: น้ำใจ (Thai): Sincere kindness; true willingness to help others, even before they ask, without expecting anything in return.</p><p>(HSWC Bonus Round 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inflicting

There is a loud crack as you bring your belt down on Roxy’s exposed rear. She yelps and strains against the ropes binding her to the headboard. Her hands are tied together to the same bed post, and her legs are spread apart over her, ankles tied to separate posts. You take another few swats and she wiggles some more.

You never really liked the idea of inflicting pain on anyone. That is, until you saw her reactions to it. The way her toes curl. The way she squirms. The grimace she makes, her eyes squeezed closed in determination. The silly grin she makes when the initial sting passes. The mixture of fear and excitement as she waits for the next strike. The way she looks at you when its over as you hold her and tell her it’s all okay. Admiration, need, vulnerability.

Her every reaction is perfect and beautiful. She is perfect and beautiful, laid bare in front of you. Completely helpless and at your mercy. Not by force, but by her own choice, because she knows you will never do anything to truly harm her. The trust you feel from her is intoxicating. Like nothing you’ve ever felt before.

You strike her again and again. Her posterior growing red and sensitive. You wind up and give her as powerful a hit as you feel comfortable with. She cries out and you can see tears forming in her eyes.

You lean in and put your hand on her cheek. She understands the previously arranged non-verbal signal and nods in affirmation. She is doing okay and wants to continue. You have learned to read her reactions very well in the months you’ve been doing this, but you always make sure to check in periodically anyways, just to be sure.

You begin softly again, but ramp up to hard hits again quickly, battering her now bruising ass. Tears roll down her face. She hates to cry in front of people. She hates to feel that exposed. She never holds her tears back when she’s with you.

You reach for the nightstand, where you have readied her favorite vibrator. A magic wand, they call it. And it may as well be. You turn it on, and as soon as you press it between her legs she gasps and her eyes roll back. With the endorphins in her system, and her worries melted away, she experiences the pleasure so intensely and so purely.

She moans and grinds into the toy. You have never found sex to be very enjoyable. But you love to make her happy. To give her this pleasure. To feel so incredibly connected to her while she experiences the bliss that you are responsible for.

Her body convulses. You hold the wand against her until she pulls away from it, then set the toy aside. You bend down and kiss her cheek. She smiles and looks up at you with glazed, content eyes. There is nothing better than that look.


End file.
